This is your last chance
by Fearerased
Summary: Et si la rencontre avec les cullen se déroulait quand Bella était déjà un vampire ? Et si Bella n'était pas si innoncente que ça ? Mais bon avec des et si, on refait le monde.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Bonjour,  
Voilà seulement deuxième fiction et j'essaye dans un genre différent. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou si vous détestez, si vous voulez que j'arrête le massacre ou que je continue cette histoire.

Merci de me lire :)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que m'amuser avec. Il y a aussi des personnages de mon invention.

* * *

This is your last chance!

Chap 1 : Why me ?

L'éternité, pour le commun des mortels, pouvoir vivre éternellement est quelque chose que tout le monde convoite. Vivre à jamais, voir l'évolution du monde et du genre humain à travers les années, c'est quelque chose que tout le monde aimerait vivre, après tout qui veut mourir ?

Et bien, pour être honnête, je veux mourir. Moi Isabella Swan, j'aimerai être capable de mourir. Seulement voilà, je ne suis plus humaine. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un vampire de la deuxième génération. Il y a deux sortes de vampire dans ce monde, la première génération : Vampire d'une beauté rare doté ou non d'un pouvoir et qui brille au soleil et ceux de la deuxième génération : Vampire ayant ou non un pouvoir mais doté de la capacité d'hypnotisé les gens et qui brûle au soleil. Bien entendu, il y a des sorcières qui acceptent de nous faire des bagues de jours pour qu'on puisse comme un humain nous balader en pleine journée. Maintenant que le résumé est fait, je vais vous raconter ma mort, génial non ?

_Flash-Back_

J'avais dix-huit ans, je fêtais mon anniversaire avec des amis à Port Angeles, mon père Charlie, m'avait autorisé à sortir. Nous nous baladions sans but précis et passablement alcoolisé dans les rues de la ville, parlant fort et criant notre amour pour la vie qu'était la nôtre. Nous n'aurions sans doute jamais dû prendre cette ruelle. Elle était sombre et glauque, mais on voulait aller dans ce nouveau bar et c'était un raccourci. En moins de cinq minutes, ma vie a changé à jamais. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait, mais au plus profond de moi je savais que j'allais mourir. Je voyais mes amis se faire tuer par quelque chose que je ne pouvais distinguer parfaitement, comment pouvais-je savoir qu'ils étaient morts alors ? Et bien, c'est simple, quand vous voyez vos amis allongé par terre entouré de leurs sang avec un regard éteint, généralement vous comprenez vite.

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de ne jamais trainer dans ce coin si de la ville fillette ?

Je m'étais retournée pour voir à qui appartenait cette vois, après tout si j'allais mourir, je voulais regarder l'assassin dans les yeux. La mort ne me faisait pas peur, nous devions tous mourir un jour, je comprends aujourd'hui à quel point j'avais tort, en quelque sorte.

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?

Je lui fis un sourire en coin, il s'était rapproché de moi, trop vite. Il était merveilleux, d'une beauté rare et avait un regard fou, j'aurai du avoir peur pourtant ce sentiment ne venait pas. Isabella et l'instinct de survie = 0.

- On m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus.

Réponse stupide, mais j'étais dans une situation de stress non ? En plus j'allais mourir, donc qu'importe.

- Ahah, tu parles donc ? Et quelle voix. Vois-tu belle inconnue, ta nouvelle vie commence ce soir ?

Je n'avais pas eu le loisir de lui poser une seule question, que j'avais senti une morsure au niveau du poignet et puis j'avais brûlé. Pas au sens propre du terme, mais j'avais pris feu de l'intérieur.

_Fin Flash-Back._

Vous en savez un peu plus maintenant. Cela fait 6 ans que j'ai été transformé et j'ai toujours l'apparence d'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans. Jeunesse éternelle, hourra …

- Fillette, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Au jour où tu m'as transformé Damon.

Damon était mon créateur, il m'avait peut-être tué, enlevé la décision de mourir ou d'avoir des enfants, mais je lui devais tout. C'était mon père de substitution, celui qui m'avait tout appris et je l'aimais, d'un amour familial.

- Bella, tu sais que je suis désolé.

_Flash-Back _

Le feu semblait s'éteindre petit à petit, mais peut être mon corps décidait-il enfin d'abréger mes souffrances et d'enfin me laisser partir dans le monde des morts ? Bien entendu, pour ça il aurait fallu que j'aie de la chance, et ce n'a jamais été mon cas.

- Réveille-toi fillette. Ta gorge va brûler mais c'est normal.

Cette voix, je m'en rappelais, seulement elle semblait tellement différente, je n'avais pas peur de cette voix, alors je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Quel ne fût pas ma surprise de voir les moindres détails de chaque objet autour de moi. Je ne voyais pas seulement mieux, j'entendais mieux aussi.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Damon !

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Comment connaissais-je son nom ? Je n'en savais rien, c'était sorti tout seul comme une évidence. Je le savais au plus profond de mon être voilà tout.

- C'est venu tout seul, j'ai répondu à ton tour maintenant.

- Je t'ai transformé en vampire.

Vampire ? alors ça existait vraiment ? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était tellement surréaliste pourtant, je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Je n'étais plus humaine, les humains n'ont pas des capacités comme j'ai.

- Crétin ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Car je n'avais plus envie d'être seul pour le restant de ma vie, et autant dire c'est long, et tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi chose assez rare.

Il rigolait, il était tellement content de sa stupide vanne qu'il était en train de rire tout seul. Pitoyable.

- Assez !

J'avais sorti ça sans m'en rendre compte, mais bizarrement il avait fait ce que je lui avais demandé, il se taisait et ne rigolais plus. Pourtant ses sourcils étaient froncés, il n'était pas content. A mon avis, il n'était pas heureux souvent celui-là.

- Quoi ? J'ai mal de tête et j'ai crève de mal à la gorge.

- Fillette, je n'ai pas eu le choix d'arrêter, tu as dit assez et je devais le faire. Il faudra qu'on en parle, mais d'abord allons chasser.

Si j'avais su ce qu'il voulait dire par chasser, ça aurait été moins effrayant. Bien entendu, il m'avait laissé le choix, tuer l'humain ou le laisser vivre en l'hypnotisant. J'avais décidé de tuer ma proie, il m'était impossible de m'arrêter, c'était tellement bon et en le vidant de son sang, j'avais pu voir sa vie, de sa naissance jusqu'à maintenant, et ce n'était pas glorieux, personne ne l'aurait regretté.

- Isabella...

- Bella, grognais-je

- Bella, arrête-toi maintenant, tu devrais être rassasiée là ! Me dit Damon en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Je savais que je n'avais plus soif, seulement c'était si bon. Je me sentais puissante, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait m'arrêter. Je regardais Damon approcher mais je ne le voulais pas près de moi, il aurait essayé de m'hypnotiser et ça je ne voulais pas. Oui car j'avais appris que le créateur peut hypnotiser ses enfants mais pas les autres vampires. Génial non ?

- Reste loin de moi Damon !

Durant toute cette phrase, j'avais senti une chaleur en moi, comme si quelque chose de spécial se passait, comme si j'avais le pouvoir. Il ne bougeait plus, plus du tout et il était définitivement plus loin que quand je lui ai dit de s'éloigner.

_Fin Flash-back._

_- _Je le sais Damon et quelque part je suis contente, seulement tu sais très bien à quel point j'aurai voulu avoir le choix de ma mort.

Cette nuit-là, j'avais découvert que j'avais un pouvoir enfin disons deux. Une goutte de sang ou une morsure, s'il s'agit d'un vampire, me permet de voir la vie de la personne et je pouvais manipuler les gens avec ma voix. Quand Damon a su ça, il ne m'avait jamais laissé partir. Il avait trop besoin de moi pour ça, seulement après 6 ans j'avais envie de m'éloigner de lui, de pouvoir donner un sens à ma vie.

- Chérie, je dois retourner à Mystic Falls, Katherine prépare un sale coup et Stephan à peur pour son humaine.

Katherine, le premier amour de Damon et sans doute le dernier, il m'aimait aussi mais je ne pouvais pas le voir comme ça. Stephan son frère, beaucoup trop gentil pour son propre bien, qui se fait embobiner par une fille qui n'en a rien à faire de lui. Comment je le sais, je l'ai mordue un jour.

- Je ne viendrais pas Damon.

Il eut l'air choqué, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je n'avais plus jamais utilisé mon pouvoir contre lui, mais j'avais tellement besoin d'être seule que j'étais prête à le faire.

- Et pourquoi ça je te prie ? Me dit-il avec un semblant de colère dans la voix.

- tu seras toujours mon père Damon, mais je dois vivre par moi-même aussi, cela fait 6 ans. Laisse-moi quelques temps. Nous nous reverrons.

- Tu n'oserais pas fillette.

Me concentrant légèrement, je le regardais et lui sourit doucement.

- Pars Damon, ne te retourne pas, vis ta vie, règle tes problèmes nous nous retrouverons ici dans deux ans.

Je voyais la colère dans ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait rien faire face à mon don. Il était donc parti, c'était bien mais maintenant je faisais quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour Bonjour,  
Un second chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez Bisous.

F.E

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que m'amuser avec. Il y a aussi des personnages de mon invention.

* * *

Chap 2 : A family ?

Voilà cinq jours que je m'étais séparée de Damon. C'était bizarre d'être autant éloigné de lui, j'étais proche de lui, je veux dire réellement, il était mon père alors je suppose que ce sentiment de manque était normal, même si nous étions des vampires. Pour dire vrai, il m'appelait au moins cinq fois par jours, il était réellement furieux contre moi et il voulait, je cite, « me botter mon joli petit cul, pour avoir osé user de mon don contre lui », cela m'avait fait rire.

Je pense qu'au fond de lui, il savait que je voulais voir de nouvelles choses, apprendre et rencontrer des gens. Voilà, six ans qu'il m'avait transformé et mise à part apprendre à me battre à utiliser mes dons au maximum de leurs capacités et à prendre part au différents combat qu'il voulait pour soit se venger soit faire plaisir à une énième femme.

Je m'étais mise à errer de villes en villes, chassant régulièrement les sales humains qui pouvaient peuplés les rues aux heures tardives. J'avais un autre don, je le savais, je le sentais, mais je n'en avais jamais parlé à Damon, c'était trop bizarre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai une intuition de malade, certaines choses me viennent à l'esprit et je sais que j'ai raison, ça peut être un nom, un sentiment, ou un feeling mais généralement j'ai toujours bon. Peut-être la condition de vampire ? Je n'en savais rien et pour tout dire, je n'avais pas rencontré de vampire avec un ou plusieurs dons, malheureusement. Damon m'avait dit que ça existait, qu'il avait un ami capable de ressentir les émotions des gens, on l'appelait Major. Il m'avait notamment dit que je ne voulais pas le rencontrer, pourquoi je n'en sais rien, mais généralement quand on me dit non, je m'arrange pour désobéir.

- Tu es sur notre territoire, dégage ! Me dit une naine aux cheveux noirs

Relevant les yeux de ma dernière proie, un violeur, je vis un groupe de vampire, « première génération » me soufflait mon instinct. Ils étaient neuf et étaient réellement beau, différence entre première et seconde génération, les vampires de la première étaient réellement beau, a coupé le souffle, généralement les humains était ébloui tandis que les vampires de la seconde était peut-être un tout petit peu moins beau (nous restons des créatures surnaturelles, nous étions beau aussi) mais nous attirions les gens par notre prestance, nous étions généralement plus violent qu'eux.

- Enfin ! On ne t'a pas appris la politesse durant ta minable existence d'humaine, Alice ?

J'adorais mes dons, c'était indéniable, après tout qui n'aime pas tout savoir et manipuler les gens ? En tout cas, moi, j'adore ça !

- Comment peux-tu savoir mon nom, monstre !

- Alice ! Arrête-ça ! Lui dit son mari –si je ne me trompe pas- un homme bien bâti aux cheveux couleur miel.

Je la regardais avec un regard mauvais. Qui était-elle pour me traiter de monstre ? Elle était comme moi, avait été créé comme moi alors comment pouvait-elle dire ça.

- Un conseil la naine, ne me pousse pas à bout. Quand on rencontre un étranger, on apprend à connaître ses forces et ses faiblesses, ne t'es-tu jamais battue ?

J'avais ressenti de l'intérêt de la part de trois d'entre eux. Je souris doucement en sentant un calme m'envahir, un empathe, intéressant. Je les regardais un par un, il y avait quatre femmes, la naine en premier lieu, qui s'appelait Alice, une blonde que toutes les humaines devaient enviée, son nom ne me venait pas, une grande brune aux cheveux tout court, Charlotte et une autre femme avait des cheveux couleur caramel, c'était la « mère » du clan. Pour les hommes, il y avait l'empathe marié avec la naine, un beau roux, un grand brun assez costaud, un brun de cheveux qui en imposait rien que par le regard, et un blond « le chef » du clan.

C'était facile à dire, un clan, peu de personnes devaient oser se mesurer à eux tellement leurs clans pouvait paraître impressionnant. Je sentais qu'il y avait des compagnons dans ce groupe, cela se voyait, et seulement un couple était des vrais compagnons, Charlotte et le brun qui en imposait, c'était eux, je l'aurais parié.

- Pardonne ma fille étrangère, elle n'est pas habituée à voir ce spectacle, nous chassons les animaux, ton mode de vie l'inquiète donc car elle se plaît dans cette ville.

J'haussais un sourcil en l'entendant parler. Sa fille ? Il était leur créateur à tous ? Il fallait beaucoup de force mental pour faire ça, en tout cas pour un vampire de première génération, après tout nous sommes des vampires, le sang est donc notre drogue.

- Carlisle, si votre fille, m'avait laissé finir mon repas, elle aurait vu que je ne l'aurais pas tué. Lui répondis-je doucement.

Le choc était visible sur leurs visages et c'était plaisant de se sentir supérieur, je trainais trop avec Damon, j'adorais être le centre d'attention. Me laissant envahir par mon pouvoir je regardais le groupe en question.

- Ne bougez-plus jusqu'à ce que je vous l'ordonne et regarder bien !

Je leurs balançait un sourire alors qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient, je repérais une proie au loin, une jeune femme pas net qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie. Je me dénudais quelque peu, faisant apparaître la naissance de ma poitrine – Désir – ce sentiment venait d'une personne dans le groupe mais je ne m'en formalisais pas, j'avais ma proie et il n'y a que ça qui m'intéressait.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi je suis nouvelle ici, pouvez-vous m'aider ?

La jeune femme s'approchait doucement, se demandant sans doute ce qui lui prenait. Je lui attrapais le bras doucement et la tirait vers moi, et je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

- Tu ne vas pas crier, et tu ne vas pas avoir peur compris ? Je vais te mordre et tu n'auras pas mal, quand tout sera fini tu partiras, si on te pose des questions un animal t'a attaqué ! Répète. Lui ordonnais-je

- Ne pas crier, je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu ne me feras aucun mal un animal m'a attaqué.

Regardant le groupe, je pouvais voir de l'incrédulité dans leurs yeux et sans plus attendre je mordais la fille et avalait son sang, quand je l'ai senti vaciller dans mes bras, je me reculais légèrement et regardais la fille partir. Je fis un signe de main vers le groupe pour qu'il puisse être libre de tout mouvement.

- Qui es-tu ?! Me demanda celui avec les cheveux couleurs miel.

- Vous n'avez pas un endroit calme ? Les rues de cette ville sont remplies d'oreilles. Lui répondis-je assez vite

Je vis que la dénommé Charlotte vint vers moi avec un sourire sur le visage, que je lui rendis volontiers et me tira à sa suite. Peu de temps après nous étions arrivés, dans une grande villa. Cela changeait de mon mode de vie ça c'est clair. Je remarquai qu'il s'était tous assis prêt à écouter mon récit, prenant une grande inspiration – Non pas que j'en ai besoin, mais ça donne du courage- je leurs dit.

- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je préfère Bella, j'ai été créée il y a six ans, je vous épargnerai le nom de mon père, je suis un vampire de la deuxième génération comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis dotée de dons, celui que vous avez pu voir est que je peux manipuler les gens rien qu'avec ma voix. Certains vampires sont immunisés contre mon pouvoir mais j'en ai rencontré seulement 2 donc ce n'est pas gagné, les autres je les laisserai sous silence.

- Excuse-moi, mais qu'as-tu fait à cette humaine ? Me demanda la magnifique blonde

- Je pense pouvoir te répondre Rosalie, enfin si Isabella me le permet. Lui dit mon beau blond.

Pourquoi mon nom entier dans sa bouche ressemblait à une invitation au viol franchement ? Le roux grognait, pourquoi il grognait d'ailleurs, par pur instinct de conservation, je me mis dans une position défensive, mais le chef du clan rappelait son fils à l'ordre. Je fis un signe de tête au blond pour qu'il continue.

- Isabella est un vampire de seconde génération, Pete', Char et moi, on en a déjà rencontré, ils peuvent hypnotiser leurs victimes.

- C'est exact beau blond, vous pourriez le faire aussi seulement vous n'êtes pas assez ouvert pour ça et cela peut faire mal. Bien maintenant si quelqu'un pouvait faire les présentations se serait super ! Dis-je

Au final, j'avais appris les noms de tout le monde, et je me sentais bien avec eux enfin avec les trois quart d'entre eux. La naine et le roux m'insupportait tout deux.

- Ecoute Bella, si tu veux, tu peux rester quelques temps avec nous, me proposa Carlisle.

- Sérieusement, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Il me fit non de la tête et cela fit plaisir.

2 Semaines plus tard.

- Bellibell's, où es-tuuuuuuuuu ?

- Emmet si tu n'arrêtes pas avec ce stupide surnom, je te réduis en cendre ! Lui hurlais-je en retour.

J'entendis les gens rire dans la villa, j'étais actuellement dans la forêt avec Charlotte. Je m'étais directement sentie à l'aise avec elle, pourquoi ? Sans doute car elle n'essayait pas de paraître humaine à tout prix.

- Char', cela fait combien de temps que tu connais Peter ?

- Je dois l'avoir trouvé il y a cent cinquante ans, c'est mon vrai compagnon, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. Je me trompe ?

- Non, Char', je ne sais pas quel est ton pouvoir mais ne dis rien aux autres, je ne sais pas les leurs alors je ne vais pas dévoiler toutes mes cartes maintenant.

- Sœurette, ça te dérange que je les sache ? Me demanda Peter qui était arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Tu sais bien que non, Peter. Je suis plus proche de vous que de n'importe qui d'autres dans cette famille bizarre. Je sais que toi et moi on a un don similaire, sauf que le tient fonctionne de manière plus précise. D'ailleurs grande question, qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec cette famille ?

- Ils sont là pour moi ! Cette voix, pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'était, Jasper, le seul que j'essayais d'éviter car il me provoquait des réactions indésirées.

Je me retournais vers lui, pourquoi était-il là pour lui, il semblait avoir tout ce dont il rêvait. Il pensait avoir sa compagne –pathétique- avait une famille, un confort.

- Je les ai créés, il y a très longtemps, ils sont ma véritable famille et j'avais besoin d'eux pour régler un problème.

Je le regardais et je n'avais qu'un seul visage qui apparaissait dans ma tête, c'était bizarre, cette femme-là, je voulais sa tête à tout prix, je ne savais pas pourquoi étant donné que je l'avais déjà vue et que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça mais en regardant Jasper, je voulais la détruire.

- Maria … Grognais-je

En moins d'une seconde, j'avais Jasper en face de moi qui me regardait bizarrement. Eh merde ! Il ne savait pas pour mes autres pouvoirs, Pete et Charlotte s'en doutait mais lui pas. Fais chier !

- Jasper, elle fonctionne comme moi ! Mais ne le dit pas. Calme-toi !

Il perdait le contrôle, son démon intérieur voulait sortir uniquement à cause de ce nom. Il était en rage et je la ressentais. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'on perde le contrôle autant lui que moi, car même s'il cachait bien son jeu, je savais qu'il était puissant. Pourtant, son toucher m'électrisait.

- Bella, fait quelque chose ! Il projette. Me dit Peter

- T'es marrant toi, je suis déjà en train de lutter je fais quoi ?!

Il était drôle lui, je ressentais son pouvoir puissance mille et c'est moi qui doit faire quelque chose alors que j'étais en train de lutter pour que le monstre sanguinaire qui sommeille en moi ne se réveille pas. Alors sans réellement réfléchir à mes actes, je pris Jasper dans mes bras et lui donnait un baiser dans le cou. Instantanément, je le sentis se calmer dans mes bras et soupirer doucement. « Merci, princesse ». Il avait soufflé cela tellement doucement, que je pensais même avoir rêvé, mais le regard qu'il m'avait lancé quand je l'avais lâché me prouvait le contraire.

- Nous devons avoir une discussion tous ensemble !

Je retournais à la villa en quelques secondes et je fus ravie de constater qu'ils étaient déjà tous assis dans le fauteuil.

- Bien, j'ai à vous parler. J'aimerai d'abord vous posez une question. Cela fait deux semaines, que je reste avec vous et je voulais savoir si ça vous dérangerai si je reste encore... enfin je veux dire sur le long terme ?

J'appréhendais la réponse, j'étais contente d'avoir rencontré ces gens enfin la plupart.

- Non ! Me dirent Edward et Alice en même temps.

Charlotte, Peter et moi avions grogné en même temps, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il ne m'aimait pas ceux-là !

- Alice, Edward, je ne vous ai pas élevé comme ça ! De plus, il n'y a que vous que ça dérange je pense, faisons un tour rapide des avis. Rose ?

- Tu es déjà ma sœur Bella, j'adore être avec toi, tu es une garçe comme moi et ça fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un comme soi dans cette maison. Me dit Rosalie, je lui fis un sourire pour lui montrer ma gratitude

- Emmet, dis Carlisle

- Mais bien sûr que Bellibell's peut rester, je ferai chier qui sinon moi ? Me dit-il dans un grand sourire, j'haussais un sourcil dans sa direction, je l'avais pourtant prévenu avec ce stupide surnom, j'étais prête à me lever mais Rosalie me devança et on entendit le bruit d'une claque raisonné contre les murs de la maison, Rosalie venait de lui foutre une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

- Pour nous, il n'y a pas de soucis, c'est notre sœur depuis que nous l'avons vu ! Me répondirent Charlotte & Peter en venant prêt de moi.

J'aurais pu tout faire pour ces deux-là, ils m'avaient accepté tout de suite et je me sentais en confiance avec eux.

- C'est un non pour moi, elle n'est pas net et elle vous cache des choses de son passé, c'est un monstre.

En moins d'une seconde, j'avais agrippé Edward par la gorge et le poussait contre le mur qui commençait à céder.

- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ?! Tu crois que je ne connais pas ton don Edward, ce n'est pas car tu ne me le dis pas que je ne suis pas au courant. Tu lis dans les pensées, tu es une fouine. Mais dis-moi connard, ton passé est-il réellement mieux que le mien ? Tu as tué aussi, des innocents, tu leurs à prit leurs vies sans éprouvés le moindre remords et ce que personne ne sait c'est que ça te manque !

J'entendais du bruit derrière moi et je savais qu'Alice allait intervenir pour libérer Edward, je pris alors les devants.

- Quant à toi la naine, reste bien gentiment où tu es, attend ton tour voyante !

Comme prévu, elle ne bougeait plus. J'avais du mal à me calmer, quand j'étais lancé il était dur de m'arrêter, le seul qui pouvait le faire était Damon, il avait l'habitude, enfin la majorité du temps, il me laissait tuer mes adversaires et ensuite il me calmait.

- Donc Edward, tu me traites de monstre, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. Réveille-toi, nous sommes des monstres, arrête d'essayer de te comporter comme un humain et assume ce que tu es, crois-moi tu serais cent fois plus heureux et tu pourrais peut-être trouver ta compagne, car tu es le seul imbécile de cette famille qui ne sait pas qui est sa compagne !

J'avais senti que quelqu'un essayait de me calmer, je savais que c'était Jasper, mais voulais-je réellement être calmé de cette façon ? Je me retournais vers lui et je voyais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Merci de me permettre de rester, vous pouvez retirer votre offre à chaque instant, mais je vais me retirer pour quelques heures, je n'ai pas envie de blesser des membres de votre famille. Sans attendre de réponse de leurs parts je m'étais déjà encourue. J'entendais des bruits de courses derrière moi mais j'en avais rien à faire de qui me suivait, je voulais juste me défouler. Quand j'étais sûre d'être assez loin de cette maison, je laissais ma colère prendre le dessus, tout y était passé, les animaux se trouvant dans les parages, des campeurs qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser ma route, des arbres avaient souffert aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, je décidais donc d'appeler mon père étant consciente d'avoir un public.

« - Pa'

- Fillette, que se passe-t-il ?

- On m'a énervé, enfin mis en rage. Aide-moi.

- Ecoute gamine, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de gérer ta pseudo crise d'adolescente refoulé alors tu vas vite te calmer. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- Je ne le trouve pas, en même temps je ne sais pas où le trouver !

- Mon petit doigt me dit que tu es plus proche que tu ne le penses chérie, reste toi-même et crois-moi ça te sautera aux yeux.

- T'es réellement casse-couille avec tes énigmes, tu le sais ça.

- Va te faire fillette, je t'appelle ce soir »

Merveilleux les relations avec mon père n'est-ce pas ?

- Princesse …


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour Bonjour, enfin Bonsoir plutôt :D  
J'ai pu constater que certaines personnes suivaient ma fiction et l'ont mis dans leurs favoris et je suis réellement contente. Pour être honnête, je ne savais même pas si j'allais être lue.  
Je vous mets la suite de cette histoire en espérant que ça vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si jamais vous voulez me donner des idées ou autres.

BONNE LECTURE :)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

* * *

- Oui Jasper ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de rassurer ta femme ? Je suis sûre que jamais personne ne lui a parlé de cette façon.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et il me fit un sourire léger. Qu'est-ce que ce mec était beau.

- Alice va parfois trop loin, tes sentiments étaient plus inquiétants que les siens.

Mes sentiments, pendant tout ce temps, il analysait mes sentiments ? Je n'aimais pas ressentir cette attraction pour lui, je pense, que si un jour, il devrait être en danger, je ne pourrai pas réfléchir correctement. Damon m'avait toujours dit de ne jamais laisser l'amour ou l'envie m'envahir car on ne pensait plus correctement.

- Jazz, je te remercie de te soucier de moi mais j'aimerai réellement être seule.

Je l'avais vexé, cela se voyait sur son visage mais par respect il fît ce que je lui avais demandé. D'un côté, je suis heureuse que Carlisle m'ait autorisé à rester car cette famille m'intrigue énormément. Il semble tous être prêt à mourir les uns pour les autres et le moins que je puisse dire c'est que Damon, ne ferait jamais ça pour moi.

- Bella, puis-je te parler ?

- Edward ? Que fais-tu là ?

Je ne voulais pas lui parler, j'en avais assez de ces disputes incessantes avec lui, mais c'est de sa faute, il est celui qui me déteste pas l'inverse.

- Je veux te parler et m'excuser de mon comportement. Me répondit-il doucement.

- C'est Esmée qui t'envoie ?

- Non, j'ai ouvert les yeux après ton attaque.

Nous étions trop proches de la maison pour parler librement et le fait que la famille sache absolument tout ce qu'on se serait dit, ne m'enchante guère. Je me mis à courir et il me suivit sans poser de questions, mais il avait dû lire mes pensées. Une fois que j'avais jugé une assez grande distance, je m'assis sur un rocher.

- Bella, je suis désolé. J'aimerai t'expliquer pourquoi je suis comme ça avec toi depuis ton arrivée. C'est sans doute immature, mais notre famille est complète depuis plus de trente ans, j'ai donc appris à vivre avec eux. Il y a un an de ça Peter et Charlotte nous ont rejoint car Jasper est en danger, enfin c'est ce qu'on pense. Ensuite, tu es arrivées et tu es différentes, réellement différente. Alice avait prédit ton arrivée mais n'en avait parlé à personne mais j'ai réussi à lire ses pensées et quelque chose de grave allait arriver à notre famille si on t'acceptait comme membre.

J'étais choqué de ses révélations, se pourrait-il qu'il essayait tout simplement de protéger sa famille ? Dans ce cas-là, comment lui en vouloir ?

- Tu es donc arrivée et j'ai entendu tes pensées vis-à-vis de Jasper, tu n'es pas la première personne à le trouver attirant mais j'ai peur qu'Alice ne s'en remette pas s'il l'a quittait et je dois dire quetumeplaisplutôtbeaucoup.

- Quoi ? Edward je n'ai pas compris.

- Je t'apprécie un peu trop Bella. Me dit-il

S'il avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Que répondre à ça ? Première chose camouflé mes pensées afin de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement sans qu'il sache tout d'avance. Réciter la bible voilà.

Maintenant, je peux réfléchir, il est beau réellement beau c'est indéniable et il est célibataire lui. Jasper n'a pas l'air de se décider quant à ses sentiments pour moi donc pourquoi ne pas m'amuser un peu en attendant ?!

- Ecoute Edward, je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime, ce serait un mensonge. Je te trouve beau vraiment beau donc pourquoi ne pas aller « doucement » et voir où tout ça mène ? Par contre, je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire.

- Edward Cullen, je t'interdis de lire mes pensées. Lui dis-je doucement

- Tu viens d'utiliser ton pouvoir n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je suis désolée mais comprends moi, dans une relation on a quand même besoin d'un jardin secret. Je n'aimerai pas que tu saches tout ce que je pense et puis ce serait beaucoup trop facile. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il me prit dans ses bras, c'était agréable d'avoir de l'affection après autant de temps, mais au fond de moi je voulais que ce soit Jasper pas Edward. C'est méchant mais Jasper était l'homme de ma vie, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassait mon nouveau petit-ami. Il y répondit bien vite et j'accueillis avec grand plaisir cette chaleur qui se développait dans mon bas ventre. Mon petit-doigt me disait qu'Edward serait un bon amant. Ce simple bisou était devenu quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense autant pour lui que pour moi, un des avantages à ne pas avoir besoin de respirer était qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se décoller l'un de l'autre. Je me mis à califourchon et je souriais en sentant sa virilité déjà bien dressée tressauté dans son pantalon. Sa langue demanda accès à ma bouche et je ne me fis pas prier pour accepter sa silencieuse demande. C'était un combat qu'aucun de nous ne voulait perdre, il voulait dominer et pour dire vrai, je le voulais aussi mais étant donné qu'il voulait sans doute me prouver que je n'avais pas eu tort d'accepter sa demande je le laissais prendre le dessus. Je frottais ma féminité contre son membre dur et ses grognements rendaient mon contrôle beaucoup moins évident. Je le voulais, c'était physique et uniquement physique mais j'avais besoin de ça.

- Hum Bella, tu veux vraiment faire ça ici… Me demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque.

- Edward s'il te plaît...

Je l'embrassais à nouveau sensuellement, essayant de lui montrer mon besoin de lui, j'embrassais son cou ses épaules, tout devait y passer mais quand je m'attardais sur son cou je fus attirer par l'endroit où, il fût un temps, je me serai nourrie de lui. Techniquement, je mordais les vampires à cet endroit pour savoir leurs vies. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, je m'étais éloignée de lui.

- Désolé Edward, je..Je …

- Bella que ce passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet

- J'ai un pouvoir et disons que j'ai pensé à le faire et j'en étais arrivé à ne pas pouvoir lutter mais ça t'aurait fait mal et il n'y a aucune raison que je vois toute ta vie. Déblatérais-je rapidement

- De quoi ?

- Quand je mords les humains ou les vampires je peux voir leurs vies de leur naissance jusqu'au moment où je les morts. Je suis désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Si j'avais pu pleurer je l'aurais fait, j'étais tellement mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois que j'avais cette envie aussi forte, pourquoi avec lui ?! Il se rapprocha de moi et me regarda avec un regard qui m'enflamma instantanément.

- Ma chérie, je te laisserai me mordre, je te le promets mais seulement je n'ai pas réellement envie que notre première fois se passe ici, pour tout dire il ne reste plus grand-chose.

Suite à ses dires, je regardais autour de moi. Mon dieu ! Nous avions tout détruit, les arbres étaient déracinés, les rochers étaient fissurés ou brisés. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'était bestial. Nous étions retournés à la maison, Alice avait un grand sourire sur le visage, elle avait dû donc voir ce qui s'était passé, Peter et Charlotte me regardaient durement, Jasper avait l'air blessé et les autres membres du clan avaient un sourire sur leurs visages.

- Bella, je sens que maintenant nous allons devenir de grande amies. Me dit Alice

Se foutait-elle de ma gueule ? Maintenant que je n'étais plus une menace pour elle, elle voulait être mon amie, franchement qu'elle conne. Je n'abandonnerai pas Jasper si facilement, Edward était juste mon jouet du moment.

- Je suis très heureux pour vous mais nous devons aller chasser, Bella ? dit Carlisle

- Oh non merci, j'irai vers un tour en ville ce soir. Lui répondis-je

Le clan Cullen était parti et il ne restait plus que Peter, Charlotte, Jasper et moi. Je savais que ça allait être ma fête, cela se voyait à leurs regards.

- Bell's on peut savoir ce que tu fous avec ce coincé du cul ? me dit Peter

- Tu mérites tellement mieux ma chérie, écoute il n'est pas fait pour toi tu comprends ? Continua Charlotte

- Mais lâcher moi à la fin, je ne compte pas passer l'éternité avec cet imbécile, je m'amuse avec et il est parfaitement au courant … enfin plus ou moins. Mais j'en ai marre d'attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendra jamais. Je suis fatiguée, je suis entourée de gens qui s'aime et j'aimerai connaître ça aussi !

- Alors tu prends Edward ? dit Peter

- Oui, pourquoi tu te portes volontaire grand frère ? Lui répondis-je un grand sourire plaqué sur mon visage.

- Isabella, ne me fait pas ça. Murmura Jasper

PAUSE, le beau blond a dit quoi ? Se pourrait-il que ? Impossible, il ne me regardait jamais.

- Écoute Bella, je vais te dire mon pouvoir. Je sais voir les liens qui unissent les gens entre eux, je peux dire si les gens s'aiment, s'ils sont âme sœur ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu vas me détester mais tu as un lien très fort avec l'un d'entre nous et je sais que tu le sais et je lui en ai parlé. Me balança Charlotte

Help, on a perdu Bella, je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle me disait, elle en avait parlé à Jasper d'accord mais je ne voulais pas le croire, pourquoi avait-on cette conversation maintenant, ce n'est pas nouveau que j'aime Jasper alors pourquoi maintenant. Bordel, ma vie pouvait-elle être encore plus compliquée ?

- Isabella, est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Me demanda l'homme de ma vie.

Je ne pouvais pas affronter son regard, j'avais trop peur d'y voir du dégout ou de la colère alors je me contentai d'hocher la tête doucement.

- Princesse, tu aurais dû m'en parler !

- Pour quoi faire Jasper ? Tu as Alice, en quoi puis-je rivaliser avec elle et je t'aurais dit quoi ? « Salut beau blond, alors on ne se connait pas du tout, mais ma merde de pouvoir m'a fait comprendre qu'on était fait pour être ensemble, donc largue ta naine et pars avec moi ? » lui répondis-je durement.

J'entendis Peter et Charlotte pouffer doucement à l'entente de mes propos.

- Je préférais garder cette information pour moi et faire partie de ta vie plutôt que prendre le risque de tout te dire et t'effrayer. Lui avouais-je honteuse.

- Chérie, n'aie pas honte, j'ai été trop stupide pour ne pas m'en rendre compte tout de suite. Alice n'est pas mon éternité et je le sais depuis longtemps, nous étions ensemble par confort. Ce que je ressens pour toi est différent, c'est …

- BOUH ! Hurla Emmett

Saloperie de merde, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'un moment important se produit quelqu'un vient tout gâcher mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est officiel, je n'aurais jamais de chance. Je voyais que Jasper était tout aussi frustré que moi ou alors ressentait-il mes émotions. Je le vis souffler me regarder et changer de pièce avec Peter et Charlotte, il fallait que je m'arrange pour qu'il vienne chasser avec nous ce soir mais comment faire ? Peter me fit alors un petit signe de la main, était-ce déjà arrangé ? Si c'était le cas, j'aimais mon frère !

* * *

Bisous

F.E


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou :)

Voilà un petit chapitre, je ne suis réellement pas fière mais je préférais poster quelque chose. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si ça vaut la peine que je continue à poser la suite ;)

* * *

J'étais impatiente, définitivement impatiente. Je voulais que l'après midi passe plus vite afin d'aller chasser mais de voir Jasper. D'ailleurs pourquoi allait-il venir avec nous ? Je savais que son contrôle n'était pas parfait, pourquoi s'infliger cette torture ? Edward me tira de mes pensées en m'embrassant le front. Pourquoi son toucher me dégoûtait-il maintenant ? Alors qu'i peine une heure, il me faisait de l'effet. « Sans doute car maintenant tu sais que Jasper n'aime pas cette idée » Saloperie de conscience !

Edward, je te l'emprunte durant deux heures. Hurla Alice du haut de l'escalier.

La naine allait faire quoi ? Pourquoi voulait-elle me voir. Je fis bonne figure, autant savoir directement ce qu'elle me veut et je pourrais rentrer. Maintenant, si elle était chiante, elle ne reviendrai pas en un morceau mais je suis sûre qu'Edward allait venir à son secours.

Nous avions été à Port Angeles pour faire du shopping, oh joie. Je ne dirai pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais les faire avec Alice était autre chose. Elle prenait tout et mettait ça dans les mains des vendeuses qui nous suivaient partout où on allait en ayant le signe dollars dans les yeux. Pathétique.

Alice, pourquoi m'as tu demandé de venir, tu t'en sors très bien seule.

Je voulais te parler de Jasper. Me dit-elle en reprenant son regard froid.

Je l'a fis rentrer dans un magasin pratiquement vide et hypnotisait les caissières afin qu'elle ferme leur magasin. Elle s'assit à même le comptoir et me détailla longuement.

Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de mon mari.

Ton mari ? Il est majeur et vacciné et il fait ce qu'il veut. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant ?

Écoute moi bien, sale monstre. J'ai travaillé trop dur pour que Jasper m'échappe maintenant. J'en ai besoin, enfin elle en a besoin et il n'est pas encore prêt et toi, salope, tu lui retourne le cerveau.

Maria me hurla ma merde de pouvoir. Ce n'était pas possible, je savais qu'Alice avait sauvé Jasper pourquoi faire ça. C'était vile et mesquin.

Que t'a t-il fait pour que tu lui fasses ça ?

Je rêvais de lui sans arrêt et au final je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai directement aimé tu sais, après tout il est beau et sexy mais ensuite je l'ai vu avec toi, filant le parfait amour. Amour de vrais compagnons et ça m'a ecoeuré, si je ne peux l'avoir personne ne peut.

C'était impossible d'être folle à ce point, pourquoi faisait-elle ça, son compagnon était dehors mais elle ne faisait rien pour le chercher, à moins que ... Oh mon dieu. Il fallait que je sauve Jasper.

Alice, tu ne vas pas bouger d'ici si on t'appelle au téléphone tu ne décrocheras pas sauf si c'est moi. Ais-je été claire ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je m'étais élancé jusqu'à mon amour. Il était en danger et il fallait que je le sauve absolument ça allait être sans doute la dernière chose que je ferai, mais moi vivante cette Salope de Maria ne l'aura pas. Je m'étais surpassée et en moins de 20 minutes, j'étais à la villa.

JASPER ! Hurlais-je.

Il avait accouru tellement vite et il se tenait inquiet devant moi attendant que je daigne parler. Mais tout d'un coup rien ne venait, j'avais tellement peur.

Alice, Maria âmes sœurs.

A la suite de ma phrase, toute la famille se tenait devant moi. C'était tellement plus gros que ce que je pensais, ma merde s'emballait pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur moi ce genre de choses ? Peter se mit devant moi et essaya de capter mon attention sans succès.

Son pouvoir doit s'emballer, le mien fait pareil sauf qu'elle est encore jeune. Raconta Peter

Jasper, tu es en danger. Alice est devenue folle à cause d'une de ses visions où elle nous voyait tous les deux, amoureux. Elle a compris qu'elle ne t'aurais jamais. Elle a vu Maria et il se trouve qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre mais qu'elle t'aime toutes les deux aussi. Alice, sait que j'ai compris, je ne peux pas la garder prisonnière pour bien longtemps. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça va beaucoup plus loin. Débitais-je à toute allure.

Car ça va plus loin Gamine.

Gamine, ... Gamine ?! Damon ? Pourquoi était-il là lui ? Et pourquoi Katherine se trouvait-elle derrière lui ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Ravi de te revoir Major. Lui lança-t-il.

D'accord, mon père connaissait Jasper, c'est parfait. Pourquoi ce débile ne m'avait-il pas dit directement que le major était Jasper.

Tu le connaissais et tu ne me l'as pas dit. T'es sérieux Damon ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ...

Je peux te l'expliquer. Me dit Katherine.

La salope a dit quoi ? Ok, je ne savais pas qu'un vampire pouvait être en état de choc mais c'était le cas. Je n'assimilais plus rien. Je voyais que la famille s'activait, Edward essayait d'appeler quelqu'un, je supposais que c'était Alice mais c'était peine perdue, elle ne répondrait pas. Et puis douleur, j'avais ressenti de la douleur. Cette salope était devant moi avec sa stupide moue de garce satisfaite.

Ne t'avises plus jamais de me toucher Katherine. Lui dis-je froidement. Explique toi.

Voilà, je suis vampire depuis de nombreuses années et Maria, et bien, disons qu'elle et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendue. Je n'ai jamais osé l'attaquer quand le major était avec elle, j'aurais été tuée. Ensuite le major est mort, et j'ai dans mes contacts un voyant qui m'a dit qu'un jour, une jeune fille viendrait au monde et elle aurait la force de battre Maria. Tu es cette fille Bella, voilà pourquoi Damon t'a transformé !

Je m'étais jetée sur Damon sans réfléchir. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Il m'avait prié de ma vie, uniquement pour une stupide vengeance ! C'était immonde. J'avais été tiré en arrière et j'avais reconnu Jasper. Pourquoi m'empêchait-il de tuer cet imbécile. Je voyais Peter et Charlotte parler au reste du clan et ensuite la pièce était vide, il n'y avait plus que Jasper et moi.

Jasper, je t'aime mais lâche moi de suite.

Non, tu dois te calmer.

Le beau blond a dit quoi ?!

- Chérie, on doit réfléchir à ça, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois toi même. Reprends le contrôle.


End file.
